A receipt of an electronic mail (Email) is used to confirm whether the electronic mail has been delivered to an intended recipient or whether the electronic mail has been read by the intended recipient.
In the prior art, an electronic mail receipt is usually sent as an electronic mail message to notify a sender. For instance, for a mobile phone user, it is increasingly popular to use applications of a mobile phone to receive electronic mails. If a sender of an electronic mail requires an electronic mail receipt from an intended recipient of the electronic mail, for the mobile phone user, frequently sending electronic mail receipts consumes network traffic of the mobile phone user.